Monster
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: "Love me, love me. That's all I ask for. Love me, love me." Is this a dream or a full blown nightmare? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid


**Hello my Mortem Venators! If you guys are new and do not know what Mortem Venators mean, it means Death Hunters in Latin. That's beside the point though. This is a YJ one-shot obviously but if you guys want me to continue this, please let me know in the reviews. This song is called "Monster by Meg and Dia". I hope you guys enjoy this story. R&R!**

_His little whispers,_

_"Love me, love me_

All alone. He needs love. He looks down at the struggling girl bound to the chair. This girl. What does she have that he doesn't? What does she have that he never felt? What does she have that he wants? Love. She has love.

_That's all I ask for_

_Love me, love me."_

He knelt in front of her.

"Love?"

She gasped and stopped struggling. What did he mean? Does he want to know what love is? Does he want to feel it? What did could he possibly want from her?

She shook her head. She tried to say something but the gag around her mouth didn't let her.

He got up and walked over to the window.

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

What was it liked to be loved? Was it warm? Cold? Happy? Sad? Wait, what was happy? What was warm? What was this girl doing to him?

_Monster, _

_How should I feel?_

How was he supposed to react to this sudden change in him? What is this girl doing? Does she have some kind of magical power? Is she a witch? What was going on?

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

He looked out the window, utterly confused. The creatures* in this house didn't understand it either. This girl had something strange about her. He must put an end to this.

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

He walked to the chair.

"Love...word...confused...help..."

The girl shook her head, unable to understand. The boy took it the wrong way.

He was fueled by anger. "No help? Why...you...die...lonely...pain...suffer."

He beat her. Bruised her entire body. This is what she deserved. The boy felt no pain or mercy as this girl was bleeding and bruising.

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent Pain_

He stepped back and looked at her. A new emotion surged through him. What was this? It felt different. He couldn't explain it. It was as if he...ENJOYED her pain. This girl. What was she?

The girl was no longer awake. Her eyes were closed and her chest was falling up and down. Red streams flowed from her eyes. The same red substance flowed from the various cuts on her body.

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

She whimpered in her sleep. A new emotion flooded through him. Was he enjoying her fear? What did it mean? Was it...pleasant? Was he...amused? He never felt these things before. It felt...nice. He smiled for the first time in his lonely life. He wanted to keep feeling these emotions. He kicked her in the gut, making her wake immediately.

He beat on her relentlessly again and those nice emotions flowed through him once more. Her muffled screams egged him on.

Was this happiness? Was this happiness felt like? If this is happiness, what's love?

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

The creatures were howling silently. They were excited. They were jumping around on their four paws, laughing maniacally.

Finally, he was satisfied. He stood up and left the broken girl to cry blood and tears.

_Looking through the windows_

He went to the window again. It felt so nice to have these emotions swirling inside him. Even with all these emotions flooding him, he still didn't get what he wanted: Love.

He turned to the girl. After all she gave him, she couldn't give him happiness.

He walked to the girl and gave her the last hit that'll end her life. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. The boy's eyes widened as she closed her eyes and died instantly.

Some kind of liquid came to his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He touched them. They weren't the cold feeling he had felt many times before.

_I will_

_Hear the voices_

_I'm a glass child_

_I am Hannah's regrets_

What was this? Why was this liquid coming down his eyes? What is going on?

He looked at the dead girl. Her voice sounded so much different than his other experiments. Why was he feeling so sad about her death? Why was he so depressed?

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

Was he supposed to feel this way? Was this natural? He felt like he was lonely again and all those good emotions had gone away. He didn't like it.

He walked to his closet. He pulled out the large gasoline jugs and walked to the bathroom. He put them down in front of the bathtub and walked back to the closet. He grabbed his lighter and walked back to the bathtub. He put the lighter down and picked up one of the four jugs. He opened the top and poured the contents into the tub. It wasn't gasoline, it was kerosene.

_Turn the sheets down_

_Murder ears with pillow lace_

_There are bath tubs_

_Full of glow flies_

_Bathe in kerosene_

_The words tattooed in his veins,_

He closed the sheets of the windows when he was done. He got inside the tub full of kerosene with his clothes still on. He grabbed the lighter from the side of the tub and sat down. He grabbed the knife he had on the floor and cut words onto his arms: the pleas of his victims. Finally, he lit the lighter and put it to the kerosene. He was burned alive. His screams never came out. He didn't feel any pain. It was just another death. He felt his skin burn under the intense heat but he didn't care. It didn't hurt. The flames reached his heart and he died.

When the police arrived in the morning, the body, nor the ashes, was there.

_Yeah!_

"NO!" Dick shot up and screamed. He looked down at his hands. He was sweating and panting heavily. The nightmare was clear in his head. He felt like a murderer. As if he had a thirst for death. No. No hero should kill. Green Arrow, Artemis, and Red Arrow have an exception. Robin does not. That is what Batman taught him. No hero should kill.

Bruce burst into Dick's room but Dick was too focused in trying to get air into his lungs. His face looked horrified, even worse than when he the nightmare of his parents. That was what made Bruce flip out.

"Dick?" Bruce hurried over to his son's side. "Are you okay?"

Dick slowly turned his head to his surrogate father, eyes wide with horror. "Am I?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce was worried, concerned, and confused. What did his son mean? Shouldn't he know?

Dick looked at his balcony on the other side of his room. He had a sudden urge to run out and kill someone. "I-I…Bruce, you would kill me if you had to, right?"

The way Dick said this and the fact that Dick wasn't looking at him when it was said scared Bruce even more. "Why would I do that?"

"Would you do it?"

"But why-?"

Dick turned to him, eyes fierce. "_Bruce, would you do it?!"_

Bruce was shocked. What had gotten into his son? "No."

Dick's fierce look grew fiercer. "_Now it's not even an option. You will kill me if you have to."_

"Dick! What has gotten into you?!"

Dick looked to balcony. "A lot of things." Before Bruce could even process what he just said, Dick was already jumping off the balcony railing and running into the forest.

_Kill…_

***The haunted memories inside the house.**

**What the nightmare was about was a story I made up. Obviously. A boy was abandoned by his mother in old house that was broken down. He never had anything happy or exciting happen to him. All he felt was a cold feeling of loneliness. He captured many people and asked him to tell him what the word 'love' meant. None of them understood him since he could barely talk. He killed them but felt nothing when he did. The last girl he captured had an impact though. She gave him more response than any of his other victims. He felt a happy feeling when he beat her but a sad feeling when she died. His happiness had gone away and he killed himself to find her and gain back his happiness. When I said, "When the police arrived in the morning, the body, nor the ashes, was there", I meant that the fire had burn down the house. He hadn't become ashes but he was swept away by the wind, which is absolutely horrifying. Then Dick woke up and stuff happened.**

**Anyways, do you guys want this to be a multi-chapter story or just a one-shot? You let me know! As I said before, the song is called "Monster by Meg and Dia". It's a really good song. I LOVE IT! I hope you guys enjoyed! DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


End file.
